


Dental Dang

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dental kink, Dom Rhett, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Link had been mildly devastated when Rhett had threatened to probe his mouth while filming, and then crushingly allowed Link to call his bluff. He ‘didn’t want to hurt him’. The disappointment had been plain on his face. After the fact, Rhett had apologized for his squeamishness, and promised to make it up to him. So far, he was doing a hell of a job.





	Dental Dang

“Neal? Mr Neal? You can come on into my office now.” 

Link smirked to himself as he put his hand on the doorknob. It seemed that Rhett was really going for it with this roleplay. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that: a little silly, a little horny. 

He entered the room to find Rhett standing next to a recliner. He had pulled up an end table to put tools on, and was wearing a lab coat. 

“Wow. Lab coat and everything, huh?”

Rhett frowned. “Is this not working?”

“What? No, it’s...”

“Then why are you immediately breaking the fourth wall? I went to a lot of trouble to create this experience for you, and...”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just a little nervous, I think.”

Link briefly scanned the scene. There were portable restraints somehow attached to the recliner. And on the end table he saw the open tool set. Metal instruments gleaming in the brightly lit room. He subconsciously licked his lips. There was another small bag stashed under the end table. He didn’t know what was in that one, but imagining the possibilities made his dick twitch.

“You don’t need to be nervous, Mr Neal. I’ll take care of you.” Rhett stepped forward and pulled Link to his chest. He took Link’s jaw into his large hand, and tilted his face towards his own for a deep kiss that grounded Link, rooting his anxiousness, and opening him to enjoying the moment. 

Link thought to say something smart about his professionalism or bedside manner. But he felt he’d be better served if he kept his thoughts to himself right now. 

Rhett tugged at the hem of Link’s t shirt, peeling it up and over his head. Link felt Rhett’s gaze on his naked chest. And saw the lust in his eyes. Link was beginning to think that Rhett was going to have a hard time sticking to his storyline here. Sure, he had requested the scene. But he didn’t really care if Rhett got distracted. As long as he was giving Link’s body the attention it so desperately needed. 

And right now, the way Rhett’s tongue caressed link’s nipple. The way Link’s knees were weakening to jelly beneath the small licks and swirling movements. Yeah, he could go ahead and go off-script. 

“I’m gonna need you to calm down just a little bit, Mr Neal.” 

Link didn’t really understand why, but he was feeling agreeable right about now. So he nodded, and let Rhett guide him to the recliner, and help him into it. Link hadn’t noticed initially, because the black on black had made it difficult to notice, but there were some kind of portable bondage straps affixed to the recliner. The implication didn’t make it any easier for him to ‘calm down’ as directed. 

Rhett unbuttoned Link’s jeans, and slowly lowered the zipper. Link reached down to help remove them, and was immediately chastised by Rhett’s eyes. 

“Sorry.” Link offered a small smile. “Just tryna help?”

“You can help by being still, and letting me work. But that’s too difficult for you...”

Rhett temporarily abandoned his pants-removal mission, and trailed his fingertips back up Link’s body. He ran both hands over either of Links’s broad shoulders, and down his toned arms. 

Rhett leaned in to place kisses on the inside of Link’s elbows before positioning his arms in the restraints. Fastening them just tightly enough with the magnetic locks. 

Rhett finished stripping Link of his pants, and all other clothing. He stepped back and admired the view. Link shifted a little under the scrutiny of Rhett’s eyes. He seemed to like what he saw. He wished he could tell if Rhett was hard, but the lab coat wasn’t exactly form fitting.

Rhett then disappeared from Link’s view as he ducked down next to the table. 

“Safewords are always in play, obviously. But later it’s gonna be tough for you to talk. So I’m just gonna put this in your hand.” Link felt a small ball being placed in his palm. He wrapped his fingers around it, enclosing it in his fist. “If you need to stop, take a break, anything at all, just drop it. There’s bells in there. I think it’s a cat toy or something? Anyway, it’ll get my attention.” 

Link nodded his understanding. 

“Now to finish preparing you for today’s exam.”

Link eyes widened a little as Rhett revealed the cock ring in his other hand. He now understood why Rhett had wanted him to calm down. Link mentally assessed his own... situation. He thought he was still soft enough to get the ring on.

He watched Rhett apply lube to the cock ring, and Link’s eyes closed and rolled up into his head a little as he felt Rhett’s fingers gently massaging the lube over him. 

“Just relax... breathe...”

Rhett must have noticed he had been holding his breath. 

Link’s jaw dropped slightly as he felt Rhett maneuver one of his balls through the slicked up ring, and then the other. He sucked air sharply as he felt Rhett dripping more lube onto his dick, and was able to fold the head down through the ring, bringing the whole thing through. 

“Snug?”

“Mmmm.” Link hoped that sounded affirmative.

“Too tight? Any pain?”

“Nnnnoooo. ‘s good.”

“Good. I suspect it’s about to get even better.”

_Cocky bastard._

Directly following a small ‘clicking-on’ sound, Link felt small, barely perceptible vibrations. He flinched initially at the unexpected sensation. Hands clenched into fists. Arms straining a little in the straps. Rhett seemed to cycle through a few vibration patterns before settling on one he thought that Link would enjoy. It was a low-speed thrum against his sensitive skin. A light fluttering against his balls. His cock was now fully engorged. Link tilted his head back, jaw falling completely open.

“Good boy.” Rhett whispered. “That’s it. Open wide.”

Something clicked in Link’s mind and his eyes immediately went to the kit of dental supplies on the table. Somehow he’d nearly forgotten about them. 

Link let out a small moan as Rhett reached into the kit, and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. Rhett stretched the gloves over his large hands, snapping the open end against his wrists. The snapping sound made Link twitchy with anticipation. Rhett then picked up a dental mirror. 

“Keep your mouth open for me.”

Link held his mouth open. Hoping Rhett wouldn’t lose his nerve again. He had been mildly devastated when Rhett had threatened to probe his mouth while filming, and then crushingly allowed Link to call his bluff. He ‘didn’t want to hurt him’. The disappointment had been plain on his face. After the fact, Rhett had apologized for his squeamishness, and promised to make it up to him. So far, he was doing a hell of a job. But now Link wanted him to really get up in there. Wanted to feel the pressure of the metal tools against bone. He wanted to have Rhett’s long, thick fingers prodding around his mouth. He subconsciously parted his legs a bit as he gently shifted his hips in response to the small vibrations that were making tiny baby steps toward the edge. 

Rhett carefully moved the mirror past Link’s lips, and past his teeth. He slipped a finger into Link’s mouth, between his lip and his gums, sliding it over the smooth surface of his gum-line. 

“Everything looks good here. No redness or swelling. No weird teeth growing out the side of your jaw.” 

Link blushed at the odd compliments. He and Rhett had complimented each other on just about everything over their lifetime together. But never _gums_. It felt good to be being seen by Rhett in this new way. So strange and thrilling to be being examined so clinically by him. 

Rhett withdrew his finger, and Link instinctively closed his lips around it. Impulsively suckling on the gloved digit it as Rhett retracted it. 

“Uh uh,” Rhett gently scolded. “You were supposed to keep your mouth open for me, Mr Neal.”

“I was!” Link protested. “I mean, I will. I just...”

“You just nothin’. You just couldn’t follow directions. Well, allow me to relieve you of that responsibility.”

Rhett reached over to his dental kit, and retrieved a stainless steel lip and cheek retractor. He wasted no time positioning it in Link’s mouth. 

Link made a conscious effort to breathe evenly, and not hyperventilate. The feeling of the cool metal, stretching his lips wide. Holding his mouth open for Rhett. It was very foreign, and very exciting. 

Rhett traced his gaping lips with a finger. Link moaned and whimpered at the gentle touch, and the feeling of latex against his mouth. It took all his willpower not to kick his legs like a toddler throwing a tantrum when the touch left his lips. Rhett’s fingers trailed down his shoulder and arm to his hand, and he cupped Link’s fingers around the cat toy. He was making sure Link was still holding it. And Link knew that meant good, and oh-so-bad, things were coming his way. 

Rhett brought his hands back up to Link’s spread mouth, sickle probe in hand. Link took a breath through his nose as he watched Rhett bring the instrument toward his face. He felt Rhett rest the outer edge of his large hand against the corner of his mouth as he inserted his fingers and the probe. He found himself trying to stretch his already open mouth wider to accommodate him. He felt the tool tapping gently against the surface of his teeth, and little sticky pokes when Rhett would probe the backs of his molars. Link felt his body clenching in response to these light touches. 

“You’re doing great, Mr Neal. Looking good. Looking so, so good like this.”

Link actively swallowed the saliva that was collecting in his mouth, accumulating freely in response to the presence of the foreign objects.

“‘hank eeou, gnoctor,” was the best he could manage with his mouth propped open wide. 

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Mr Neal. There’s a lot built up here that I’m going to have to get off for ya. Not to mention a cavity or two that’s aching to be filled.”

Link felt his whole body clench at the suggestions. He nodded emphatically. 

Rhett replaced the sickle probe in his kit, and pulled out a scaler. 

“Such a good boy, patiently open wide for me.”

Link could see that Rhett was starting to breathe heavily. Link closed his eyes, and focused for a moment on the light fluttering of the cock ring. He wanted to be patient, the ring helped with that. But the vibrations. And Rhett’s fingers in his mouth. And the things he was saying to him. His own internal pressure was starting to rival the pressure the ring provided. 

Rhett rested his pinkie against one of Link’s teeth, and lowered the scaler to Link’s tooth. 

“One has to be so careful when performing debridement like this on such a delicate, filthy mouth. Paying attention to things like pressure and angle of strokes. Direction of strokes; you don’t wanna rub someone the wrong way. And limiting the number of strokes to the minimum necessary to get the job done. Don’t wanna damage the tissue, or rupture anything in the process...” 

The scraping sound felt like it was coming from inside Link’s head. Which, it literally was. But it felt like it was coming from his brain, and not his opened mouth. 

“You’re doing so, so good, baby. You keep behaving like this and you’ll get a real nice treat.”

Link moaned at the encouragement. His entire body was humming with need. He gagged on Rhett’s fingers as he worked the scaler back to his deepest set molars. Link squeezed the cat toy in his hand, as he savored the pressure and sounds that the gentle scraping created in his mouth, and sent reverberating through his skull. Link’s mouth was near overflowing with spit as Rhett retracted his hand from his mouth, strands of saliva clung to his gloved fingers and the steel instrument. 

Link looked purposefully at the table of tools and the metal dish that was set there. 

“You wanna spit for me, baby? Can you gargle a little first?” 

Link took a breath through his nose, focused on keeping his throat closed, and forced himself to gargle his own spit for Rhett. He was rewarded, as Rhett opened up the front of his lab coat, and rubbed the front of his jeans. 

Rhett gently brought his hands again to Link’s face. He softly released the mouth spreader from Link’s lips, and delicately massaged the hinges of his aching jaw. 

“I know you’re gonna wanna, but try not to talk yet.” 

Rhett raised the bowl up to Link’s lips, and helped him turn his head to spit the excess saliva into it. 

Link felt tears slide down his cheeks as Rhett rubbed his tender cheeks. He closed his eyes as Rhett wiped them away for him. 

“Nod if you’re okay. Drop the ball if you’re done. Or need a break.” 

Link nodded. 

“It’s a lot, huh?”

Link nodded again, and sighed as he felt Rhett pressing hand-warmers to both sides of his face. Between the feeling of the heat being released into the gel of the hand-warmers soothing his sore jaw, and the comfort of having his face held firmly between Rhett’s large, loving hands, Link was a little overwhelmed. The endorphin rush was so intense, he could almost forget how desperate he was to come. Almost. 

“Rhett...” Link’s voice was a quiet whine. 

“Shhhh... I know, baby. I told ya you’d be rewarded if you were good. And you were very, very good for me.” Rhett looked him up and down, taking in the sight of him lying in the recliner, occasionally shifting his arms against the restraints. 

Rhett returned the spent hand-warmer to the table, and bent down to retrieve something that Link couldn’t quite see. Link experimentally opened and closed his mouth, the soreness all but dissipated. His jaw no longer hurt, but he could still feel a little stiffness there, a little something that would remind him that Rhett had been there. 

Rhett walked to the foot of the recliner and looked up at Link as he knelt down in front of him. Link could only imagine how desperate his cock must’ve looked. Purplish-red, impossibly hard, utterly leaking, drooling and begging for release. Link silently prayed that Rhett would touch him. They say that prayers get answered, just not always in the way that you’d anticipated. Which was true as Link felt Rhett’s gloved finger trace the the pucker of his hole. Lightly ghosting across the sensitive skin rimming his entrance. Link gasped a huge inhale in response to the touch. Rhett helped Link to hike up his knees and grant him better access. Link clenched for a fraction of a second before feeling himself opening for Rhett. He was so wound up and wanton, and his body wasn’t being subtle about what it was after. 

Link wordlessly groaned his need. He wanted to ask and beg Rhett to touch him, and fuck and, for crying out loud, to just let him come! 

Rhett removed the bottle of lube from his lab coat pocket, and generously applied it to a cool steel bulb. 

“Now, Link, this is when I really need you to open wide.”

Link moaned, using his core to pull his knees back, and otherwise unsure how to assist. He gasped as he felt the metal kiss his delicate skin. Felt his muscle cling around it, and gratefully swallow the plug as Rhett helped ease it in. 

“Get it in there, Neal. Open up wide.”

Link sighed heavily as Rhett settled the plug inside him. It was exactly what he needed. Something to fill him up nicely, something to grip onto and transfer some of the pressure that was mounting up inside him. 

Link’s mouth hung open loosely as he sighed and moaned his thanks.

“That’s real good, baby. Now just hold on.” 

Rhett adjusted something at the base of the plug, and Link’s slack jaw transformed into a silent scream of pleasure as he felt the petals of the bulb spread open and bloom inside of him. Link’s cock twitched, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, even if Rhett never did touch his cock. 

“You look so good, Link.” Rhett was furiously yanking his own pants down, and releasing his cock. He gave himself a couple long, slow strokes. 

“Now most dentists will finish off an appointment with a fluoride rinse. But if you hadn’t noticed,” Rhett accentuated his little speech with a cocked eyebrow, “I ain’t most dentists. And I’m not about to let my favorite patient be subjected to the government-sanctioned poisoning of the population in the form of fluoridation - AKA, the greatest case of scientific fraud of this century. Nah, I’m gonna have you rinse with my own brand of tooth-whitener... One more time for me, Neal. Open.”

Link could barely process Rhett’s conspiratorial ramblings, but ‘Open’. That he understood, and was a command he was more than happy to accept. 

He opened his mouth hungrily for Rhett’s dick. Relishing the feel of the velvety skin sliding over his lips, and pressing down against his tongue. Rhett only thrust shallowly at first, making Link’s eyes flutter. Then he went deeper, making his eyes water. 

“Taking it like such a good boy.” Rhett muttered, his breathing already broken and ragged. 

Link’s entire body was vibrating from the inside out. He felt like his skin was electrified, like his entire body would simply combust with the slightest touch. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was right now. Having all his greedy little needs so completely fulfilled. The cock ring gripping his base, applying gentle humming vibrations. The butt plug spread open inside him, filling him up like he needed. And Rhett stuffing him full at the other end, the smell and taste of him - his senses completely overwhelmed. It was a lot. It was a fucking lot. Suddenly, his body tried to lift up off the recliner. Threatening to rip his shoulders out of their sockets as the restraints pinned him down. He gagged himself on Rhett’s dick in his throat. His own cock leaping and twitching against his stomach, pumping out spurts of come with every pulse of his orgasm. He moaned and hummed his pleasure against Rhett’s cock as it continued fucking his mouth. 

“Oh gosh, Link. That, that’s...” However Rhett was going to describe Link’s hands-free orgasm would never be revealed, as he was quickly overcome by his own. “Fuck... fuck...” Rhett muttered. One hand fisted into Link’s hair, and one steadied the base of his cock, keeping it aimed at Link’s mouth. “Don’t swallow.” He managed to direct, as he came hard with a guttural groan. 

Rhett was catching his breath as he extracted his sated cock from Link’s swollen, lusty lips. Link was breathing rapidly from his nose as he held Rhett’s come in his mouth. 

“Gargle it for me.” 

Link did as commanded. Gargling Rhett’s come and his own accumulate spit in his mouth. Little bubbles surfaced and popped. Link could feel tiny spatters of wetness on the edges of his lips. Rhett brought a strong hand to Link’s chin, holding it firmly. 

“Now spit.” 

Link’s eyes widened in confusion, Rhett had not brought him the little metal bowl this time. And he couldn’t turn his head to the side, as Rhett held his face steady. 

“Spit, Neal!” 

Link spit as best as he could against gravity, and closed tight his mouth and eyes as it came back to paint his mouth and face. 

Rhett immediately dove down to crush a kiss against Link’s filthy mouth. When he pulled back there were patches of wetness in his beard. “My dick feels raw just thinking about how often I’m gonna jerk off to the memory of you looking like this.”

Link’s head was buzzing. “That’s weird parting words for a doctor to leave their patient with.”

“All right, how’s this?” Rhett offered, with a wink. “I noticed a lot of build up during today’s check-up. Your gonna need to come back and see me again real soon. Twice a year ain’t gonna cut it with this dentist.”


End file.
